The Education and Information Core (Education Core) provides a key role in linking the OADC with the public, healthcare professionals, and the researchers. Specific aims for the Education Core are: 1) To develop effective outreach programs that: (a) increase awareness and understanding of service providers, researchers, the general public, and affected families about Alzheimer's disease and the contributions of the OADC to AD and care of patients with dementia and their families, and (b) support subject recruitment and retention of OADC research cohorts 2) To develop and evaluate innovative programs to improve: (a) AD and dementia-related clinical care, and: (b) research skills of researchers and healthcare professionals 3) To develop and evaluate innovative programs to:(a) build positive, ongoing relationships with community organizations and groups that are composed of or serve underserved elder population groups (rural and ethnic), and (b) maintain the recruitment of minority and/or rural subjects into OADC research studies The Education Core collaborates with local and national organizations to educate the public, health and service providers, and researchers about Alzheimer's disease care and research and the work of the Oregon Alzheimer's Disease Center. It continues its nationally recognized efforts to improve primary care for persons with dementia, expand its community-based learning experience for medical students to include physician assistants and nursing students, and develops programs to serve underserved ethnic and rural populations in Oregon. Important new initiatives include developing web-based and distance-learning programs, opportunities for college and graduate students of color to learn about the work of the Center, and the development of education and practice-change programs to enhance the role of medical assistants in geriatric care. These activities will be carried out in collaboration including the Alzheimer's Association, Legacy Caregiver Services, Oregon Geriatric Society, Portland State University, OHSU programs (e.g.. School of Nursing, Oregon Geriatric Education Center) and others. Programs and materials developed from these activities will be widely available and shared resources for other centers and programs.